Delicious
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Fire |Civilization3 = Nature |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Delicious was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (D) and ranked as 23rd in the organization. Plot He is a dwarf human same like George. He wears a night suit and holds a cushion in his hand and appears to be very sleepy. In the anime, he can make people go sleep. Duel Masters Charge He and El Rio are the oldest friends later Force found them and became their friend as well. He is one of the champions of the Underground Duel Tournament. He and his friends were soon offered by Qumbeech and Peeskwhy Perfect to join the Fua duelist. They had no choice as they had no where else to go so they joined them. They were trained by Miss Kirumi and were many times defeated as well. One day were asked to go to the Duel Room where they will be chosen to become the next members of the organization. He was defeated by Force. But he later tried again and he became a member as well. He was continuously trained by Kirumi against his will. Kirumi then threatened El Rio to defeat Shobu for if he wont she will continue to torment Delicious. He then reappeared with Chappi, Bura and Delicious as a Phantom Duelist. He paired up with Bura in a Double Duel against Dr. Root. He lost many times against Dr. Root in this match and was being reappeared because of the Phantom Machine which was controlled by Dr. Manson. Soon Dr. Root defeated them and destroyed the source of the machine and he with other were released from the Phantom Machine. Duel Masters Cross He later reappeared in Duel Masters Cross in the World Championship Tournament qualifiers. He faced Off against Shobu. In this duel as he is slow but he even made Shobu go to sleep. The duel was about to be forfeited but Shobu suddenly woke up and then he was not feeling like what was going on before Delicious took the advantage and took out all of Shobu's shields but still in the end Shobu defeated Delicious with overwhelming power of his dragons. Deck Duel Masters Charge He used Light and Fire civilization deck. *Armored Groblav *Brawler Zyler *Fatal Attacker Horvath *Holy Awe *Immortal Baron, Vorg *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *Mini Titan Gett *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *Pyrofighter Magnus *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Senatine Jade Tree Duel Masters Cross He used a Nature civilization deck based on the Dreammate race. *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Chictac Kyun, Spirit Beast *Dream Link Farm *Foxy, Cursed Forest Fighter *Legendary Sante Gat De Paco *Matthew Stewart, Wild Beast *Natural Snare *Panda Boleyn, Wild Beast *The Strong Trap *Yattar Wan, Adventuring Fox Trivia *He appears in the Manga but never dueled there. Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists Category:Villains